


I'm Here

by 36degreecelcius



Category: History (Band)
Genre: M/M, kyungjeong - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/36degreecelcius/pseuds/36degreecelcius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up, Jang Yijeong couldn't find his leader anywhere. So he went out looking for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [#HappyKyungJeongDay](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%23HappyKyungJeongDay).



> I'm having a hard time coping with my Kyungjeong feels; it's growing bigger everyday.

“Thank you very much, otsukaresama desu,” History’s youngest member, Jang Yijeong, said with his Korean-accented Japanese and bowed humbly to all the staff that took part in their live performance today, while making his way to the band’s private backstage room. The past two hours and a half had been _big_ ; as History’s last day of Japan promotion, he, along with the rest of the members, had decided to put out something a bit more special, like deliberately lifting their shirts up during the _Might Just Die_ performance, which caused them some urgent exercises during the passed week, or doing an acapella version of a famous Japanese song _Yuki No Hana,_ as well as granting twice the number of fan requests they normally did, thus, when they finally got to wave their last goodbye to their beloved Storias, and dragged their strengthless bodies back to their room, all the members could think about was to collapse on the sofa as soon as possible.

Yijeong dropped himself on the first couch he saw, not even caring to clear the bags, CDs, and some other unknown objects that had been piled there prior to his arrival. The maknae buried his face into the cushion, feeling it being the softest one he’d slept on his entire life, his body lied flat and still along with the sofa’s length, making him look like he had blended in with the messiness there. Yijeong thought to himself he would belying here for the rest of the day. Dorms can wait, and someone will be waking him up the next morning anyway. But his comfy thoughts didn’t last long before another, heavier, object was placed right ON him.

The brunette let out an “ouch!”, feeling the weigh that was at least ten kilograms heavier than him pressing and covering the entire of his 1.73 metres tall body. His head could barely turn to see who it was, although he already knew the answer; he was too familiar with the person to simply ignore the other’s presence.

“Kyungil-hyung!” He cried aloud, feeling the fresh sweat and body heat of the older on his unfortunately-very-smaller anatomy. “What are you doing!? You’re like, ten kilos heavier than me!” He didn’t bother to try pushing History’s leader off, though, because, as much as he’d wanted the other to, he knew his physics simply didn’t allow that to happen.

“But Yijeongie~,” Kyungil, already sounding like he was going to fall asleep at any moment, protested the younger’s request by pressing his weigh on the poor brunette even further, “I don’t think I can move an inch now~”

“But I’m vaporising because of your body heat! And sweat! And weigh!” The maknae fought back, trying to move his body which, in reality, did no more than simply tickling the hyung’s six-packed torso. “Kyungil-hyung!”

“…Guys,” before Yijeong could complain further about his life, the voice of the manager-nim called the members from the room’s half-opened door. “Get up. The van’s here, we’ll be taking you back to the hotel.”

“Ahhh…” everyone whined in unison; of course they would be more than glad to be back to the comfy beds of the hotel, but wasn’t there any way at all to just teleport themselves there? No one was willing to move an inch because they were too exhausted. The reaction caused the manager a huge, long sigh.

“Guys, the faster you get your asses out of here, the easier we’ll get to the hotel,” he scolded, not much seriously, though, but he definitely didn’t want to risk getting stuck in the late-night traffic of Tokyo. “Plus, you’ll be getting two days break; you don’t want to spend one whole day trying to find your way back, yeah?”

That worked. Sihyoung was the first one to get up, walking like a zombie through the door and slowly made his way to the corridor that led to the parking lot, followed by Jaeho whose eyes was already 3/4 closed and almost tripped over the chairs and destroyed the dressing tables, thank god Dokyun was still fully conscious and took care of him. Manager-nim let the two on their way, before shooting a look at the last two members; the 1.83 metres long panther and the poor tiny koala who was covered entirely by his hyung.

“Kyungil, Yijeongie, we’ll be leaving now,” he said, almost laughed at how the maknae struggled so hopelessly to get Kyungil off of him, “if you don’t come with us I’m really going to just leave.”

“…Ah~, manager-nim~,” he heard the koala from somewhere deep within the couch, “please help me, Kyungil-hyung won’t move an inch!”

“But I’m tired~,” the taller man murmured, “my body feels like it weights a ton.”

“Ahhh~!” Cried the maknae.

“Kyungil,” holding himself back from laughing, the manager called History’s leader with a slightly more serious tone, “let go of Yijeong, please, so that we all can leave.”

The manager was actually considering calling the other staffs to pull this gigantic cat off the couch if he wouldn’t move, he was as far with his idea as to think about the number of people he’d want to carry Kyungil, luckily, for those staffs, there was an ‘rrrrrr’ sound from the leader’s cellphone he’d left with the manager before he went on stage. Manager-nim looked at the screen; the caller’s name was T.O.P. 

“Kyungil,” he called again, “looks like T.O.P.-ssi wants to talk to you.”

That worked.

“What?” Kyungil let out a surprised sound, and immediately got himself off the couch like the monkey popping out of the box. “Seunghyun? What’s he doing here?” The manager handed him his phone and let him talk, before calling the last history member.

“Yijeongie, now get up.” He walked closer to the sofa, “Yijeongie~.”

But there was no response. The younger went silent, his body lied flattened on the cushion, looking almost like he’d already morphed into being a part of it. “Yijeongie?” The manager came closer and kneeled before him, poking the boy’s shoulder. Then he heard a soft, tiny snore.

He’d totally forgotten how fast the boy could fall asleep.

—

It took them around an hour to reach their destination, thanks to the very professional driver-san who’d amazingly managed to avoid all the critical spots along the way, or other wise they would still be on the road. Yijeong had been in a very deep sleep the whole trip, so deep the others had to carry him to his room because he wouldn’t wake up at all, and he took another two full hours despite their attempts to get him to the shower. Giving up, others separated, took a shower, and then went to bed.

Yijeong woke up precisely at midnight.

“Mmm…” he murmured, grabbing his head and tried to chase away the dizziness. It took him a while, before he finally managed to get up and sit on his back, and realised that he couldn’t see anything because no light in the room was on.

“Hyung, can you turn on the lights, please?” Naturally, he called his roommate, Kyungil, whom he was still too sleepy to consider the fact that might’ve been asleep. But it’d become what he got used to, that the older would mostly agree to his request about the lights because, it’d occurred so many times, that the brunette would suddenly have ideas for their new songs right in the very middle of the night. So, after series of explanations and compromise, Kyungil had at some point become used to this behaviour, although there were times when he was extremely exhausted that he would just reject the request without any second thoughts.

“Kyungil-hyung,” he called again, turning his head towards the other side of the room where the older’s bed was. “Hyung,” however, despite his fifth call, there wasn’t seem to be any response at all, which was weird considering how he usually woke up after the first two or three calls. 

“Hyung?” he called again, before deciding to slide himself off his bed and tried, blindly, to turn on the nearest light switch. 

“Hyung, are you there-.” But when he did turn on the lights, the only thing he saw was the empty bed. “…Oh, you’re not.”

_Odd,_ Yijeong thought, curious, and it didn’t take too long before he became worried. The brunette tried to recall the last time he’d seen his hyung, only to be frustrated by the realisation that he literally couldn’t remember anything at all but himself lying exhaustedly, struggling against Kyungil’s heavier anatomy, and manager-nim’s voice saying some things that, at some point, his conscience had rejected comprehend any further. And the next thing he could recall was waking up in this room, dark, and without Kyungil’s presence. _Damn it, why am I so good at sleeping an missing things?_ He tried to think, as much as his clouded brain would allow him to; the question now was where could Kyungil possibly be?

_…The toilet?_ He thought and went to the bathroom almost immediately, only to find it empty. _Nah._ He shook his head, looking at Kyungil’s bed before realising that it was still left untouched. The boy frowned, trying to think of some other possibilities.

_…Maybe he’s sleeping in others’ room?_ Yijeong asked himself, before quickly rejected it. _That’d be ridiculous. Why’d he do that anyway._

… _Or, is he in hotel’s nightclub, or the lobby?_ He proposed himself a more convincing thought. _Probably._ And seconds later he was already outside his room, carrying only his temporary Japanese flip phone and the room’s key card, and rushing down to the hotel’s nightclub on the third floor. The place was where the band members had been to for several times to relax or take a quick break before resuming their rehearsal, which made them and the club master quite familiar to each other. When Yijeong’d reached the place, the brunette went asking the older man directly. 

However, the answer he got wasn’t what he’d wanted to hear.

“You mean he wasn’t with us?” Yijeong was a bit shocked by what he just heard. He’d thought Kyungil only didn’t return to his room, not hadn’t at all returned to the hotel like this. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, sir,” the club master replied politely, “I was having a conversation with another group of customers, so I wasn’t fully observing. But I saw all of you walking in, without Kyungil-sama.”

Silence fell between the conversation for a moment, before the boy spoke a quiet “…I see.” Nodding, he thanked the middle age man before quickly walked out of the club.

As soon as he’d gotten outside, Yijeong hurriedly dialled Kyungil’s number. His mind was already a big mess of thoughts on where could Kyungil possibly be this late, although he wasn’t able to come up with too many reasonable answers. The brunette knew his hyung was super tired earlier today after the performance; he could still remember the older panting heavily while they were walking down from the stage, so it didn’t make sense to him that he’d still be going somewhere else and not back to the hotel. 

His worries grew even bigger when the voice from his phone said there was no response from the person he was trying to contact.

Eventually, Yijeong decided to go look for his hyung and rushed out into the night of Tokyo city.

—

It was almost two in the morning that Kyungil decided to wave a goodbye to the Nuthang members after they had been hanging out together for a big while at a nightclub not too far from where History had performed. The group had planned a short break from their work and came to Japan, knowing that Kyungil would be here, and arranged a small reunion party at the club.

T.O.P. volunteered to come with him to the hotel. Despite Kyungil’s words that he was fine, the rapper insisted he make sure the band leader reach his destination, knowing that his friend had been draining his stamina for more than six hours non-stop, and that Kyungil also got a bit drunk during the party. The two took a cap, told the driver the hotel’s name, and chatted along the way.

“…So,” Seunghyun turned towards the other, “any news about your love life?”

“What?” Kyungil almost laughed at the suddenness of the topic. “You mean in the past years or recently? If it’s the former, definitely no.” He smiled playfully, “but if it’s the latter…well, still no.”

T.O.P. laughed. “Oh guess what, me too,” 

There was a slight surprise on History’s leader’s face. “Oh? I actually thought you are dating someone. Was expecting you’d introduce her to us today.” He chuckled.

“Nah, I’m not seeing anyone these days.” The other let out a faint sigh, “I mean, I might consider finding someone, but my work doesn’t really allow me to do that.”

“I see.” Kyungil nodded, “you must be lonely.”

“Wait, shouldn’t those be my words?” Seunghyun shot a playful glare at his friend, “I haven’t seen you dating anyone for, for how long? A decade? A century?” He made a fake sad face, and then: “you must be lonely.”

“Shut up.” he frowned, letting out a frustrating noise as he failed, or in fact couldn’t, counter-attack the truth. “I’ve been busy too!”

“Oh yeah?” The man chuckled, “well, seems like both of us will be marrying our work then.” The two shared a laugh before letting a short moment of silence fall between them. They were driving pass a market place which they were approximately half way to the hotel. T.O.P. looked out the window, sighing. “But seriously though, you’ve been single for too long,” he turned to look at his friend directly, meaning that he wasn’t just teasing around.

“Yeeeah, I don’t need a reminder for that,” Kyungil chuckled. “But like, to be completely honest, I don’t really know what I’m expecting from being in a relationship anymore,” he leaned towards the window on his right, looking out, “I mean, of course it’s good to have somebody in my company, but what then? Maybe I’ve been on my own for too long I’ve forgotten this kind of things?”

His friend gave him a playful laugh, poking his thick shoulder. “What’s with that soap-opera-like statement? I’m not doing a role-play here.” 

Kyungil pushed the hand away and reached his, trying to poke back, “that’s what I feel.”

“You really don’t need to be that serious, you know,” Seunghyun caught his wrist mid-air and started poking his friend’s arm instead, despite knowing Kyungil was not at all ticklish. “Just be with anyone you feel comfortable with, really, someone who makes you feel like being yourself the most. Someone you know you’ll never get bored of.” He looked at his friend, whose eyes were still looking outside. “It’s that simple. You hug her, and you know immediately that she’s the one who’ll certainly make your everyday special.”

“…”

“…Shit that sounded very cheesy.” he chuckled at himself.

Kyungil fell silent for a moment. Strangely enough, he was suddenly reminded of Yijeong. Regardless of his gender, if there’s anyone at all he felt comfortable hugging, or being with, it’s him. The leader had found himself, during the past few years since their debut, becoming both physically and mentally drawn to the boy. It occurred to him that there was a strangely relaxing and playful atmosphere the younger always had that’d never failed to help him forget all the stress and frustration he’d been through, no matter how serious it was. And he was always with new, and sometimes weird, interesting ideas, whether it’s for song writing or something else, that, a lot of times, ended up a very impressive product. It was one of his traits Kyungil’d found very distinctive, and inspirational. He felt grateful and happy having Jang Yijeong around, that was a firm statement he’d concluded to himself. But whether this meant he was the same person Seunghyun was talking about or not; Kyungil wasn’t quite ready to think too far about it. As for now, picturing the boy curling himself in his bed, snoring a little like the usual sleepy-head Yijeong, or walking down the street passing their car, was enough to brighten up his mood.

…

“…Wait.” The leader was brought back from his thought almost all of the sudden. _Wait,_ he blinked, staring unbelievably out the window. _Did I just see Yijeong walking pass our car._

“What waits?” asked T.O.P., who had no idea why his friend was suddenly quiet, and looking like he’d seen a ghost. “Please don’t tell me you’ve seen a ghost”

But Kyungil was not in the mood to calmly explain what he saw. “Stop the car!” he bursted out immediately, “ah…erm…kuruma…tomatte kudasai!”

They were very lucky the driver didn’t get scared because of the the man’s sudden, loud command, and despite looking confused, he stopped the car and let Kyungil off the cabin; leaving T.O.P. sitting there, very, very confused.

—

To be honest, Yijeong didn’t know as to where he should be looking for his hyung.

After restlessly rushing out from the hotel and running passed a block or two, like they always did in soap operas, the boy realised he knew nothing at all about the streets and directions around the area. More importantly, he’d absolute no idea where he was going. He just felt like he had to be out there somewhere because he couldn’t find Kyungil inside the hotel, and now he’s lost; been walking pretty much in circle for more than an hour. To make it worse, he was already too far from the hotel he’d lost track of how to get back. Eventually, after moments of thinking, he’d decided to start his search at the building they had performed at earlier, so at least he had a destination to aim for. 

He was walking pass the market place when he heard a familiar voice calling him from behind.

“Yijeong!” The brunette stopped short, wasn’t expecting to hear any Korean soon, and definitely wasn’t expecting his name. “Jang Yijeong! Is that you…?”

“Hyung…?” He turned, and for a second he felt his eyes welled up seeing Kyungil standing right there, calling. “Kyungil-hyung…” he murmured, walking straight to the older and, before Kyungil could ask him any questions, wrapping his arms around his waist, hugging him tightly.

“…Yijeong?” The leader was a bit surprised, and confused, at the younger’s action, having no idea as to what’d brought him here, or why did he seem so eager to see him, but naturally he hugged back and placed his hand on the boy’s head, patting it like a father calming his sobbing son. “Yijeong what are you doing here? I thought you’re at the hotel?”

For a short moment the brunette didn’t say anything, only burying his face with the older’s shoulder as if to trying to hide it. When they finally broke apart, Yijeong rubbed his eyes and looked up at Kyungil, who was already looking confusedly at him. “I’s going to ask you the same question.”

“Huh?”

“I woke up and you weren’t in the room,” he began, his was worried and troubled. “I didn’t know where you went, so I went looking for you but no one saw you at the hotel. And you weren’t picking up your phone either, so I came searching outside, then I thought you might still be around the building we performed somehow, so I came here.” Yijeong didn’t know what kind of facial expression he was having at the moment he was speaking, but for Kyungil, he looked really like he was going to cry.

“Oh…I didn’t know…” The older was a bit shocked. He didn’t think the brunette would be this worried and most certainly didn’t expect him to even come look for him like this, “I got a call from T.O.P. and we had a small reunion party. Haven’t manager-nim told you about this?”

“No,” Yijeong calmed himself, “but I guess it’s because I’ve been deep asleep, and when I woke up manager-nim’s already gone to bed. So I didn’t know.” The brunette looked down, embarrassed of how big of a sleepy-head he was, “I sounded like a kid.”

Kyungil chuckled at the statement, despite the seriousness in the younger’s voice. Well, he had to admit the other really sounded like a kid, and having him facing downwards like this had even further confirmed the similarity. It was cute, though. 

The leader pulled his maknae in, letting the ‘kid’ rest his head on his shoulder. “It’s okay,” he said, “you’re still my baby anyway.” Looking down, he gave the other a smile, “now let’s get back, shall we?”

It didn’t take too long before they arrived at the hotel’s lobby. Yijeong said thank you and apologised T.O.P. for causing him trouble, to which the rapper laughed, replying it was completely fine and that he was happy to get to know more about people in Kyungil’s environment. He then talked to Kyungil a little bit more, saying Nuthang would be meeting again tomorrow before going back to Korea. “We’ll be going to Tokyo Disneyland,” he told him, “you’re free tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah,” Kyungil nodded, “I’ll be there.”

“Awesome,” Seunghyun smiled, before leaning closer in and whispered to his friend. “Also, don’t forget to tell him. He seemed very concern about you.”

“I will,” said the leader, smiling back. “Thanks for today.”

“No problem. I’ll leave you guys there then,” said the rapper, getting himself back into the cap. “Good night, both of you.”

“You too.” Kyungil waved a goodbye to his friend, watching as the car went away from the hotel’s entrance.

—

“…I’m sorry, Kyungil-hyung,” Yijeong spoke, after both of them had taken shower and were ready to finally go to sleep. “For causing you and T.O.P.-ssi trouble.”

Kyungil turned to look at the maknae, frowning a little, before making his way towards the young’s direction and quickly flicked his forehead. “Ouch!” Yijeong cried, rubbing the area with both his hands. “That hurts.”

“Stop blaming yourself already, okay?” The older said, seating himself by the boy’s side, looking directly at him. “If it’s anyone’s fault at all, it’s mine. I should’ve made sure you know I was out, or at least pick up your phone,” he gently patted the boy’s soft hair, “so stop thinking like that, understand?” 

The brunette nodded slowly, facing downward like a scolded kid. “Good,” said the leader, “now get yourself some rest, tonight’s been exhausting for you.”

“…Okay,” the boy murmured, lying himself on the soft, comfortable bed sheet. “Good night.”

“Good night,” replied the leader. But as Kyungil was about to get up and made his way back to his bed, Yijeong interrupted, grabbing him by his sleeves. The taller man turned to look at the maknae, “what is it?”

There was a short moment of hesitation, before the younger spoke, his voice small and seemed unsure about what he was going to request. “…Can you…stay here until I fall asleep…?” 

…His eyes weren’t even meeting Kyungil’s, apparently embarrassed of what he just asked for.

Kyungil chuckled, a bit surprised to be hearing such request. “Are you by chance still afraid I’ll be gone again? How old are you, Jang Yijeong, four?” He teased, looking amusedly at the brunette who had already curled himself up into a red ball of shyness. The leader shook his head; the boy really is that one soul whose personality had never failed to impress him, light up his mood and bring a smile to his face. Still giggling, he turned off the lights.

…But he didn’t go back to his bed. Instead, Kyungil placed himself on the younger’s, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy’s waists, his nose brushing against the other’s soft hair as his head reached the same pillow. Yijeong froze, apparently wasn’t expecting this kind of action which was way beyond what he’d asked for, and Kyungil could tell this is probably the first time ever in the younger’s life lying on the same bed with someone else. The older smiled to himself in the dark; Yijeong really was, and would always be, his baby.

“H…hyung…?” He sounded very surprised, Kyungil noticed, but felt oddly relieved that there was no protest in it; that at most he was just being unpredictable, not scary. Good.

“Think of it as my apology,” he said softly, “for what happened today.” 

“…But…”

“Now go to sleep,” he demanded, “don’t worry, I’m here, with you.”


End file.
